


Toughen Up

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Look me in the eyes when I talk to you.”





	Toughen Up

Plain and simple Lance Archer intimidated me. I’m not the most outgoing in the first place and his personality scared me. He was larger than life, literally and figuratively. Mousy little me never had a chance against him. 

He was loud, crass and demanding. Despite the fact that he scared the life out of me, a tiny part of me was fascinated by him. More than once I found myself daydreaming about running my fingers through his long hair and what it would be like to kiss him. 

These little fantasies didn’t help me at all when it came to talking to him. I could barely make myself form a coherent sentence in his presence and I was glad my path didn’t cross his very often. Today, unfortunately, I was going to have to speak to him and I hoped I could get through the conversation without making a fool of myself. 

Trying not to trip over my own two feet I made my way to his side, handing him the papers when he acknowledged me. 

“Here’s the booking for our next show.” I told him as I handed them off. 

“Do you have the review notes from last weekend?” Lance asked and I shook my head. 

“No sir.” I said looking at the ground. “They haven’t given them to me yet.” 

“Heard anything bout them letting me do my water entrance again?” He asked and again I had to give him bad news. 

“No sir. They’re not budging on it right now.” I cringed at his angry exhale. Honestly I didn’t see what the big deal was with his entrance but apparently people had complained. To say Lance wasn’t happy was an understatement. 

“What about…” He growled in frustration as he saw me continuing to stare at the floor. “Look me in the eyes when I talk to you.” He snapped. 

Face red as a fire engine I looked up from the floor to meet his gaze, trembling as I stared into his angry eyes. 

“Have some confidence. Make eye contact. Don’t be rude.” He chastised me. I nodded dumbly rooted to the spot but wanting nothing for than for the floor to open up and swallow me whole. 

“I’m sorry. I really don’t have any answers to your questions.” I said softly. “I just deliver things. They don’t tell me a whole lot.” 

“Useless.” Lance spat in aggravation. 

My head lowered again at his condemnation, tears filling my eyes. 

“I said look at me when I’m talking to you.” Lance growled his fingers grabbing my chin and forcing my head up. 

I sniffled tears overflowing and falling down my cheeks. The anger on Lance’s face shifted, first to confusion and then worry.

“Did I really make you cry?” He asked. “Shit, I’m sorry.” 

He looked around the table in front of him, finding his bandana and handing it to me, watching carefully as I dried my cheeks, eyes still watery and on the verge of bubbling over once again. 

“I’m sorry, okay.” Lance repeated. “I didn’t mean to be a complete asshole. I took my frustrations out on you and it wasn’t right. I’m sorry.” 

I sniffled again and nodded, whispering a thank you for his apology. 

“You’ve got to get some thicker skin, kid.” He said sympathetically. “We’re all assholes. You can’t let us get to you.” 

“I’ll try.” I said with a tremulous smile. “I just…I don’t like confrontation.” 

“This business is all about confrontation sweetheart.” Lance said wryly. “Tell you what, hang around me a bit. I’ll toughen you up.” 

I looked up at him in awe, his earlier behavior forgiven in light of his offer. 

“Seriously?” I asked. “You’ll help me?” 

Lance smirked and nodded. 

“I’ll help you. You’ll be just as bad ass as me in no time.”


End file.
